And nothing can ever change that
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Il avait attendu cela de longues années durant. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait atteint sa destination, Legolas ne parvenait pas à profiter pleinement de cette liberté. Car sur son coeur planait une ombre, une ombre dont il avait pensé avoir fait son deuil depuis des décennies : celle de son regard, qui s'était détourné après l'avoir croisé...


**Avant toute chose et pour prévenir les hauts cris que certains ou certaines d'entre vous pousseront à la lecture de cet OS, je tiens à m'expliquer sur le pourquoi du comment de cette fic (si, si, j'y tiens)**

**En slashiste convaincue que je suis, je flânais sur Internet il n'y a pas si longtemps, à la recherche de fanarts guimauves et sirupeux concernant le Seigneur des Anneaux. Et j'ai fini par tomber sur une véritable petite pépite rassemblant de magnifiques fanarts dédiés à plusieurs fandoms. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur un fanart assez spécial qui, je l'avoue, m'a fait grimacer et ouvrir de grands yeux :**

** : / / 3 . bp . blogspot _ srmXz12UA3c / TAzVwcnTiII / AAAAAAAAACM / cDxhMtkHEoA / s400 / lord - of - the - rings - slash1 . jpg**

**(espaces à supprimer et http à rajouter)**

**A cette vision peu commune, mon esprit tordu a commencé à ricaner en se disant : "Ce fanart est complètement WTF, il ne manquerait plus que ça donne des idées de pairing tordus aux auteurs de fanfictions ! Haha !"**

**Haha.**

**Il fallait que ça tombe sur ma pomme. Mais malgré tout, et bien que je me le sois traîné loooonnngtemps sans arriver à le terminer, je suis contente du résultat :)**

**En espérant que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me soutiennent. Merci également à l'auteur de ce fanart que je me ferais un plaisir de nommer si je le connaissais.**

**En passant, l'univers de LOTR appartient à J.R.R Tolkien, qui doit en ce moment-même faire des triple lutz arrières dans sa tombe par ma faute, paix à son âme... (ceci est un disclaimer)**

**Et il va sans dire que, comme d'habitude, les homophobes de tout poil sont priés de creuser un grand trou et de tomber dedans, ça fera des vacances à tout le monde.**

**Quant à ce fameux site, ne vous embêtez pas à chercher, je n'ai jamais réussi à le retrouver... (je l'savais que j'aurais dû l'ajouter en favoris, je l'savais !)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Il avait attendu cela de longues années durant. Contempler à nouveau les merveilles de la Dernière Maison Simple... Marcher dans ses forêts vierges de toute corruption, où la vie s'épanouissait à travers chaque feuille... Ecouter le grondement de la grande cascade se répercuter en écho sur les montagnes environnantes... Admirer le lever du soleil sur les toits blancs de la cité... Son voyage n'avait été qu'une fuite en avant, un bonheur indicible de respirer enfin un air pur et libre. La culpabilité l'avait rongé un temps, de laisser les siens derrière lui aux prises avec les ténèbres, mais la joie de revoir enfin le soleil, d'apprécier sa chaleur sur sa peau et de sentir le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux l'avait bien vite emporté, au détriment de tout le reste.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait atteint sa destination, Legolas ne parvenait pas à profiter pleinement de cette liberté qu'il avait tant attendue. Accoudé au balcon de pierre dont bénéficiaient ses quartiers, l'Elfe soupira, laissant son regard errer sur la vallée. Il n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures que déjà, sa joie s'était tarie. Car sur son coeur planait une ombre, un ombre dont il avait pensé avoir fait son deuil depuis des décennies : celle de son regard, qu'il avait croisé en se rendant dans les appartements du seigneur Elrond. Un regard qui s'était détourné de lui après des salutations neutres et insipides, prononcées d'une voix dépourvue de toute chaleur, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance dans son existence. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du prince tandis qu'il luttait contre le désespoir qui menaçait de faire chavirer son coeur. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme cela. En soi, cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer tout court d'ailleurs. Mais Legolas était jeune encore à cette époque et au fil de _ses_ allées et venues, une profonde amitié doublée d'un sentiment de respect mutuel était née entre eux, que rien n'était jamais venu ternir sinon le regard que Legolas avait commencé à poser sur lui. Car lui aussi était encore jeune en ce temps, et il parcourait le monde sous cette apparence dont bien peu se souvenaient encore. De longs cheveux bruns, des yeux d'un bleu plus pur que celui de cet océan dont les Elfes se languissaient tant, et un visage touché par la grâce des Valar, d'une beauté irréelle. Une bonté ineffable. Un respect immense pour la vie. Une fermeté et une sagesse inébranlables. Laquelle de ces nombreuses qualités avait-elle commencé à troubler Legolas ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait commencé à se languir de lui, à rechercher sa compagnie lorsqu'il leur faisait l'honneur d'une visite, à éprouver une joie exubérante et stupide à l'idée de passer quelques instants privilégiés avec lui si d'aventure il venait à réclamer sa présence à ses côtés. Des sentiments qui lui avaient paru étranges sur l'instant. Mais d'autres n'avaient pas tardé à apparaître, le bouleversant bien plus encore. Sans même pouvoir se l'expliquer, il s'était soudain demandé quel effet cela lui ferait de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il ressentirait s'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'autres pensées bien plus osées, qui le faisaient rougir aujourd'hui encore. Des pensées qui lui avaient ouvert les yeux : Legolas avait envie de cet homme. Et cette envie, percée à jour, n'avait fait que s'accroître avec le temps, au point d'en devenir presque insupportable, tant mentalement que physiquement. Seule la bienséance et la peur de le perdre l'avaient, à l'époque, empêché de tenter le moindre geste. Son humeur s'en était d'ailleurs ressentie : l'Elfe était devenu plus secret, plus sombre. Plus triste. Ce désir coupable le détruisait à petit feu.

Or, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, _il_ s'était approché de lui un soir, alors qu'il était accoudé comme aujourd'hui à l'un des balcons du palais souterrain, et l'avait tendrement entouré de ses bras. Son corps contre le sien, il avait approché ses lèvres de son oreille et lui avait murmuré qu'il savait le tourment qui était le sien, car le même étreignait son coeur depuis trop longtemps. Tremblant de désir et d'espoir, Legolas n'avait rien répondu. Il n'avait rien dit non plus lorsque son ami l'avait lentement tourné vers lui. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque ses lèvres étaient enfin venues trouver les siennes, avec une passion dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver. Il n'avait rien dit et s'était abandonné. Ce soir-là, tous deux avaient oublié leurs rangs et leurs principes. Les doigts de Legolas s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux tandis que son amant avait goûté pour la première fois à la saveur de sa peau, son corps s'était cambré contre le sien sous la brûlure de ses doigts et leurs gémissements s'étaient mêlés alors que le plaisir annihilait leurs sens. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, ni rien promis. Ils n'avaient rien dit à personne.

D'un accord tacite, ils avaient repris le cours normal de leurs vies, ne laissant rien paraître de leur relation, se rassasiant l'un de l'autre à chacune de leurs rencontres comme si leurs vies en dépendait. Cela avait sans doute été le cas pour Legolas à cette période. Car il ne se souvenait que de cette attente, interminable entre deux rencontres, et de leurs étreintes enfin, brûlantes, qui le laissaient pantelant d'un désir qu'aucun de ses baisers ne parvenait à assouvir.

Naïvement, il avait voulu croire que cela durerait toujours.

Il avait eu tort.

Et de croiser ce regard à son arrivée ne le lui avait rappelé que trop durement. Toutes ces années passées à tenter d'oublier avaient-elles été vaines ?

Pour la troisième fois, Legolas soupira, puis passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se redresser, les doigts crispés sur la pierre.

- Je savais que vous viendriez...

- Suis-je donc si prévisible ?

Lentement, presque de mauvaise grâce, le prince se retourna et son regard vint cueillir celui de son ancien amant, dans lequel transparaissait un plaisir sincère de le revoir qui le troubla profondément. Presque instantanément, des images se mirent à danser dans son esprit, de ses yeux plongés dans les siens, de son souffle sur sa peau. Une vague de désir et de tristesse monta en lui, qu'il contint à grand peine, les yeux fermés sur sa douleur. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit enfin, l'homme n'avait pas bougé et une crainte presque enfantine avait remplacé le bonheur sur son visage. Legolas aurait pu en profiter, il le savait. Il aurait pû en profiter pour mettre enfin un terme à ces années de souffrance que son indifférence lui avait occasionnées. Il choisit pourtant de n'en rien faire, trop intrigué par sa présence soudain, le coeur gonflé d'un espoir insensé auquel il se refusait en vain à donner prise.

- Olórin...

Son nom franchit ses lèvres malgré lui, dans un murmure imperceptible à l'oreille humaine, portant avec lui ces décennies passées à l'attendre, ces nuits interminables qui avaient accueilli ses larmes tandis que coeur et son corps brûlants hurlaient son nom, crevant de désespoir. Bouleversé, l'homme fit un pas vers lui.

- Legolas...

Sa voix grave et rocailleuse, si différente de celle qu'il avait connue, vrilla les oreilles de Legolas qui sentit le charme se rompre, à l'image d'une bulle qui éclate. Ce ne fût plus Olórin tout à coup qu'il avait devant lui, mais bien ce vieillard derrière lequel il se cachait, avec ses sourcils broussailleux, sa longue barbe blanche, son grand manteau gris et son bâton de magicien, cette apparence que Legolas abhorrait depuis qu'elle lui avait pris jusqu'au nom du seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

- Vous délectez-vous donc tant de ma souffrance ? Mithrandir...

Douché, le mage eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à l'Elfe et ce dernier en conçu une joie malsaine qui le surpris : ce trait de caractère ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, il dû admettre qu'en cet instant, l'envie de faire payer à Olórin son abandon tenait toutes les fibres de son corps. Il voulait le blesser. Il voulait lui faire mal. Et si le magicien parvenait à ne ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de la souffrance qui était la sienne, alors peut-être serait-il en paix.

- Vous savez où cela nous aurait mené, répondit doucement Gandalf, sachant à quoi l'Elfe faisait allusion. Nous n'avions pas le choix.

- Bien sûr que nous avions le choix ! rétorqua amèrement Legolas.

Oui, ils avaient eu le choix. Il y avait toujours le choix. Or Mithrandir, lui, avait choisi les convenances. Il avait choisi de rester à la place que l'on attendait de lui, prétextant leurs rangs, leurs âges et jusqu'à leur sexe, mettant en avant leurs différences, faisant du fossé qui les séparait un gouffre infranchissable, comme pour mieux se convaincre du bien-fondé d'arguments qu'il savait vides de sens. Il avait choisi, disait-il, de leur épargner l'incompréhension, la haine et la malveillance. Il avait choisi de paraître en réalité, et de souffrir, quand tout en lui hurlait ce besoin qu'il avait de sentir Legolas contre lui. L'Elfe le savait. Et cela lui était d'autant plus insupportable. Certes, ainsi que Mithrandir le disait, cela n'aurait mené à rien. Mais au moins auraient-ils été heureux durant ce temps passé ensemble...

- Il m'en a coûté... souffla le magicien. Bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire...

La douleur dans sa voix était réelle et Legolas sentit fondre ses dernières résistances tandis qu'une violente envie de l'étreindre lui déchirait le coeur, dont il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le regard de Gandalf s'embrasa tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui, lentement, sans mot dire. Et alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant Legolas, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, l'Elfe comprit qu'il ne mentait pas. L'Istari l'avait aimé. Réellement. Et il l'aimait toujours, réalisa-t-il brusquement. Il le devinait dans la tension qui habitait son corps. Il le voyait dans le désir qui faisait briller ses yeux. Il le ressentait au plus profond de son âme, cette âme qui, sans même qu'il en eût conscience, était devenue sienne il y avait si longtemps. Et ce ne fut plus Gandalf, soudain, mais bien Olórin qui se tenait devant lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, suspendu à ces lèvres qu'il n'osait effleurer comme sa vie en dépendait.

- Parce que je ne peux supporter de devoir t'ignorer alors que mes pas m'ont ramenés à tes côtés... murmura-t-il. Parce que je ne peux vivre si près de toi sans éprouver le besoin de te toucher...

Sa main s'égara sur le visage de Legolas, qu'elle effleura avec une douceur et une tendresse telle qu'elles laissèrent l'Elfe pantelant, tremblant de ce désir qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de refouler durant toutes ces années. Et, comme autrefois, sa joue vint s'y nicher tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Avec une sensibilité exacerbée, il sentit le front d'Olórin se poser contre le sien. Un frisson parcourut son échine.

- Et parce que je refuse de penser que ce qui nous a liés n'ait pu être qu'un rêve...

Legolas n'eut pas le temps de s'émouvoir de ces mots soufflés sur ses lèvres que celles du magicien vinrent s'y poser, enfin, manquant de le faire défaillir de bonheur. Il avait vécu ce moment tant de fois dans ses rêves toutes ces années, ses poings serrés sur la douleur de son absence, le corps brûlant de cette fièvre qu'Olórin seul savait faire naître pour mieux l'en apaiser. Mais aucun, jamais, n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il était en train de vivre en cet instant, à cette déferlante de sentiments qui ravageait son coeur et le bouleversait au point qu'il eût pu en pleurer si l'envie qu'il avait de lui ne l'avait pas emporté.

La sensation de ses lèvres, chaudes, contre les siennes, prudentes et timides d'abord, comme s'il avait craint que Legolas ne le repousse, puis plus confiantes soudain, alors que l'Istari s'enhardissait, laissant libre cours à cette soif insatiable de lui qui le consumait... La douceur de sa langue, qui était venue se fondre en lui comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, approfondissant leur baiser avec cette même passion qui les avait autrefois liés... Sa main enlaçant sa nuque, et ses doigts alternant entre tendresse et fermeté, l'amenant à lui sans qu'il ne puisse se dérober, dans un geste d'une possessivité incroyablement sensuelle... Et leurs corps enfin, pressés l'un contre l'autre, ne cachant rien de leur désir, brûlants de n'avoir rien oublié de leurs étreintes passées et vibrant du besoin de s'unir à nouveau...

Rien n'avait changé entre eux. Rien sinon cette contrainte qu'ils s'étaient imposée de nier l'évidence.

Emporté par son ardeur, Legolas passa une main dans la chevelure d'Olórin et fut surpris de la trouver souple et soyeuse quand il se souvenait de ceux blancs et rêches de Gandalf. Un bref coup d'oeil à travers ses yeux mi-clos lui confirma ce qu'il avait pressentit : Olórin était redevenu lui-même. Pour lui. Le temps d'une nuit. Le temps de le retrouver.

- Aime-moi, gémit-il sur ses lèvres. Laisse-moi t'appartenir encore... Une dernière fois... Avant que nous ne soyons plus que des amis...

Ivre de bonheur, Olórin ne se fit pas prier, et tandis qu'il l'emmenait, Legolas se prit à soupirer d'aise. Cette fois-ci serait la dernière, il le savait. Pourtant, à cette idée, une grande sérénité avait envahit son coeur. Car malgré leurs différences, malgré les convenances, malgré même le temps qui passait, Olórin l'aimait. Et contre toute attente, il réalisa soudain que cela lui suffisait.


End file.
